Undertale One Shots
by Thatoneguy64
Summary: My ships for undertale, please review and enjoy!
1. Alyphys-x-Toriel

Alphys always had been a lesbian as far as she could remember, she never had interest in boys. Only girls and she was okay with that. One of her biggest crushes was the queen herself: Toriel. She was what human described as a MILF. She was hot for a monster even that old. But after she left and frisk freed the monsters, Alphys didn't really think about her. She mainly focused on her inventions and projects.

Until one day.

Alphys was busy. She hadn't come out of her house in days, which was completely normal. Until toriel came with a pie. She never could understand how a monster could stay underground for so long then come out and be indoors! But she understood the job, but wanted to get Alphys some light in her life, instead of just ramen and pizza.

Toriel knocked on the door.

Nothing happens.

She knockes again.

Nobody comes.

She knocks for a third time.

Not a single soul, monster or human seemed to be in that lab.

Toriel mother instinct kicked in. She needed to find alyphys now, she needs to go outside.

It didn't take long. She was in her living room. Alyphys was surprised at the sight of Toriel. So much she ran but then immediately came back after she saw who it was.

"Oh hi Tor-"

"When was the last time you went outside?"

"About 3 weeks maybe 4"

"What?"

"That's actually a pretty short time for me"

"What??????"

Alphys was confused by Toriel's reactions

"We're going outside. Now"

"Um W-"

But before alyphys could say anything toriel picked her up and took her immediately outside. Alyphys was both amazed at Toriel's strength and how fast she was going. She went right out the door. They went all the way to the beach and Toriel immediately put a bunch of sunscreen of Alphys

"Isn't that better?"

"Y-Yeah"

They just sat there for hours not even going into the water, Alyphys really enjoyed it, it was better than the 3 weeks she spent in the house.

Finally the day ended, and they were still on the beach. Finally Alyphys said, "shouldn't we go home"

"Sure"

So they went home. Then they got to Alyphys' house and they both stopped and said "Thanks for the trip" and gave a little kiss on Toriel's cheek and then realized what she was doing and ran inside

Toriel just stood there but after a minute of silence, she just went home.


	2. Asriel-x-monsterkid

Asriel crush was out of control, he couldn't talk to him, look at him, or even maybe being in 10 miles of him.

This was obviously a problem.

Frisk, understandably, was worried about Asriel. A lot. Frisk knew Asriel wanted to be with him. Who was he? Monster kid. He didn't even know, Frisk had a plan. A terribly great plan. Just get Asriel to confess.

This is where the phrase "easier said than done" comes from.

But it was manageable. Frisk needed reinforcements, a lot of reinforcements.

"You want me to do what?" Said undyne

Frisk just gave a blank stare

"Ok you drive a hard bargain, I'll do it"

Frisk smiled

Now it was just a matter of when?

Guess what?

A perfect setting was a big gathering. Typical, but frisk was trying to get them together, not making a night to remember.

The the time came, and asriel wasn't there, not a suprise, frisk already sent undyne to get him. Not even a minute later undyne was carrying him into the gathering.

"Let me go!" Yelled Asriel

"No way!" Replied undyne

Now that he was here they could finn- and he's gone again. Once they got him back (and him realizing that it was pointless to resist) they finally got him in the right place. To finally confes- they lost him in the crowd.

Well. Shit.

But with Asriel he accidentally bumped into monster kid. He was panicking, like you know. Most people do.

"Hey Az!"

"H-hey h-how A-a-are yo-u?

"I'm great really enjoying the gatherings"

"O-h-h really? m-m-e-e to-o"

"Are you okay"

"Oh I-I'm j-just c-cold"

"It's 80 degrees out, it's summer"

"I don-t kn-o-w mayb-e-e I-it's just the hea-t-t-t?"

Monster kid looked at him suspiciously

"Is there something you want to tell me?"

"N-n-n-n-o"

"Really?"

"Actually,yes"

"What?"

"I like you. More than a friend"

Monster kid didn't say anything.

He just kissed him, and it was perfect.


	3. Frisk-x-chara

Frisk and chara were opposites, obviously.

Frisk was a pasifist chara was a deranged psychopath who could only be quenched by chocolate. Or frisk, of course.

"Hey frisk"

"What?"

Chara didn't know why frisk responded, chara was confused by why, but frisk was waiting so.

"Have you noticed how yellow the sun is"

"Really?"

Chara wanted to die, really how yellow the sun was, she needed to up her game to continue this conversation.

"Yeah, the sun is so yellow"

"You want me to look at the sun"

"Absolutely"

Frisk looked at her confused yet intreged.

So she looked at the sun

"Ouch my eyes burn!"

Chara laughed her ass off. When frisk gave her a death stare, she just laughed harder.

"Your so stupid"

"You got me intrigued and confused, I had no choice!"

Chara just laughed harder and harder. After a while frisk laughed too and they just kept laughing and laughing, for no fucking reason.

Sorry for the really short chapter but I'm in a bit of a rush and I don't want to really waste time but... thease take long and I don't like to write long.

Please review this. I'm looking for criticism, feedback and really anything. I thank you for your patience with my shit scheduled.

Thanks- thatoneguy64


	4. Asriel-x-frisk

Frisk was worried.

Asriel was upset. Frisk didn't know why, but he wanted to figure it out.

"Hey Asriel"

Asriel turned around, but when he saw frisk he turned back around.

"Why are you so upset?"

"I'm not"

"Then why are you sulking in a corner"

"Because I feel like it"

Frisk sat down next to him

"Your obviously upset about something"

"No, I'm not"

"Just spill the beans already, please?"

"There is nothing that I have too tell you"

Frisk thought of a reason asriel could be upset, but couldn't, so she tried harder retracing their steps.

Then she remembered something

"Is this because I ate your cookie"

"It was the last one! You don't even like peanut butter!"

Hey guys sorry for the small update. I'm basically working on a whim, don't really have much more time because of school and needing more time to myself. I won't stop posting! I love this site and everything I've already done. Just don't expect me to post as much. Which is why this one shot compilation took so much time in the first place. Sorry! -thatoneguy64


	5. Toriel-x-muffet

Ever since the monsters came back to the surface, muffet opened a cafe. Lots of humans and monsters alike enjoyed it, except her biggest critic, Toriel.

Ever since She became a parent again, Toriel became a stickler for really anything. Muffet was no exception. For instance:

"Excuse me muffet"

"Yes?"

"What is this about?"

"What is what about?"

"This!" She pointed to a cupcake

"What about it?"

"It has too many calories!"

"The calories are labeled on the menu"

Toriel looked at the menu and saw, in fact, the calories were on there.

"So you are right, but I'll be back" and she walked out...without paying

Every single time Toriel came back to the cafe she had something to complain about the food not as advertised, her kid threw up, the eggs looked too yellow.

Until she didn't come back, muffet was pretty happy about it, no more stupid complaints, finally.

Then one day after she closed her shop, Toriel was waiting for her. Muffet was suprised so she said.

"What do you want?"

"I just wanted to apologized, for my needless complaints"

Muffet stayed silent

"I just wanted to say that"

"I except your apology"

"Thank you"

They stayed silent

"You want to come to my house for some food?"

"Sure"

Toriel then went to muffet a house and had some food with muffett.


	6. Flowey-x-temmie

"I'm the most evil thing imagines! Bow down to me you pathetic weekling!"

"Hoi I'm temmie!"

"What?"

"Hoi! I'm temmie!"

"Um, why aren't you afraid?"

"Of What?"

"Of me!"

"Why would I be afraid of you?"

"Because I'm a being that could kill you in an instant!"

"Okay?"

"Why are you here?"

"I donno"

"..."

"..."

"What are you?"

"I'm temmie!!!"

"Uggg, no WHAT are you?"

"I'm temmie!!!!!"

"What are you temmie?"

"I'm temmie!!!!!!!!!!"

"Okay, look I don't know what you are but I'm leaving"

"Tem have question for you!"

"What?"

"What are you?"


	7. Title

"Hey"

"Hi"

They were both quiet a common trend between them recently

"How did you sleep?"

"Good"

Again. Silence

"Can you just tell me what's wrong?"

"No"

"Just tell me!"

"No!"

That was the tecincaly the most they talked in days.

"Just please tell me."

"It's nothing"

"Then why are you acting like this?"

"It's nothing"

"It it's nothing, then tell me"

"I..."

"Cheated on you"

He couldn't believe it

She cheated on him

He wanted to die

He had to leave, for a moment

Out the door he went

Just for a few minutes

He saw the sun

He saw kids playing

He saw birds chirping

He saw flowers blooming

Somehow that seemed so similar to him

Somehow

Somehow he thought of something

It was perfect

He went to the bridge

He saw the edge

Where it was so beautiful

It was the best site he saw... ever

But then

Then he jumped off

Hey guys! Sorry for such a downer today but the next chapter will be the last... sorry.

If your really like this game then sorry but I won't be doing it for much longer. I'm going to work on some other stuff.

So a few questions that you guys probably have are

1\. Why don't you take requests?

I like to make the ships I like so sorry if yours didn't get in

2\. Why do you only made one shots?

There the easiest to write and the most fun, but I will try to make longer stories in the future

3\. What are you going to make next?

SSB or super smash bros one shots

4\. Why is this chapter so dark

I wanted to make something out of my comfort zone to improve my writing


	8. Storyswap!-AU-asriel-x-monster-kid

Hey! If you don't know what this au is it's basically if chara and asriel swaped with sans and papyrus, monster kid is the same. That's all you really need to know.

Asriel was standing on a bridge waiting for a human he could capture. Monster kid walks by.

"Hey Az!"

"Hey"

"What are you so sad about"

"Can't catch a human"

"Don't beat yourself up, one hasn't come down here in forever!"

"Yeah, I guess your right"

"Wanna go hang out?"

"I can't just leave my post"

"Just let chara do it"

"She can't do anything, I can't trust her"

"Come on man"

"Fine"

So they went to chara to find out she was sleeping

"Chara!" Said asriel

Chara woke up startled but then saw who it was and calmed down

"Yeah little bro?"

"I going to take a break, you MUST watch my post or, no... sleeping for a week!"

"You know I need sleep"

"Fine, but I will think of another just Incase!"

"Alright bro"

So monster kid and asriel left for their journey to walk a bit

"Does it feel go to leave your post Az?"

"Good"

As they walked they saw the empty trees, yet the forest was still filled with life animals had learned to adapt in the harsh conditions. There was only a few bloomed trees only really most of them were with king sans in his courtyard.

They stopped walking to take in the site

"Hey Az?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you ever want to start a family?"

"No, not really"

"Do you want to date anyone?"

"No, not really, exsept for one"

"Who's that?"

Asriel stayed silent hoping the conversation would pass, but monster kid was persistent.

"Who is it?"

"Fine, it's...

You..."

Monster kid's heart stopped for a second, he just stayed silent and looked at asriel.

"Really?"

"Yeah"

Monster kid got up and leaned on him

"What are you doing?"

"Giving you a hug"

Asriel laughed. Then stopped and said

"Thank you"

Hey guys! This is the last chapter so if you enjoyed these one shots, then at least for now, this is it. So thanks for reading. Please leave a review and like and bookmark this it really helps me and my profile grow.

Thanks- thatoneguy64


End file.
